Theadora Mendeliir
'Theadora Mendeliir '''is a elven fighter. She is played by Erynn Claxton. Description Theadora is an elven fighter. She has blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. At 5 foot 6 inches, she is the second tallest member of the party. She wears a suit of leather stealth armour, which was her old wartime uniform. At the start of the campaign, half of her hair hand been roughly cut around scared skin and a ripped ear. In Session 11, she commits to the look, and asks Malcolm to shave off the rest of that side. In Session 16, Dora is killed and then revived by the Sword of Heironeous, and gained a horizontal scar across her chest. Personality wise, Theadora shows evidence of her elven upbringing, showing an affinity for magic and the written word. But also has learned many human attributes through her time with them, including a dislike for the unknown and a dependency on clear plans. She occasionally forgets how time passes for humans, and struggles to understand if phrases like "a little while" mean a few hours or multiple years. Biography When she was young, Theadora planned on studying the arcane, like her mother, who promised to teach her when she was older. Instead, Dora was educated at a military school in Aldmarsh called the Radiant Order. Dora later fought in the Aldmarsh-Bywald War on the side of Aldmarsh. She served as a scout and informant, with the job of sneaking behind enemy lines and relaying information. There she met and befriended army medic Malcolm Cullen. Session 1 While making the journey to visit Malcolm, she meets Emmett and Velaeria, who are also on their way to Oakhurst. While initially confused and wary of them, Dora joins them on their way into town. She leads the group to the barbershop, Stitches & Shaves, where she reunites with Malcolm. She informs him that the war has ended, for the time being at least, and introduces her new companions. After an evening of talking and drinking, Dora carries Velaeria and Emmett up to their room in the Ol'Boars Inn, while Malcolm invites her to stay in his home at the barbershop. In the morning, Dora and Malcolm join Emmett and Velaeria on their quest to find the golden apple. Session 2 Session 3 In the citadel, Malcolm inquires about Dora's injured ear and scared side. She explains that she sustained it in the last days of the war, and she can still hear through it, with mild tinnitus. While exploring the library, Dora finds "Eek's Tome of Sonnets" a book of poetry written in goblin, which Dora begins slowly translating. Later, Malcolm uses Eek's bloody handprint to autograph the book for her. When a surprise attack from a magical book knocks Dora unconscious, Malcolm uses a goodberry to heal her. In the Twilight Grove fight, Dora is grappled in the mouth of a giant frog when Malcolm falls unconscious. Vel heals him with a goodberry, which endears her to Dora. Session 4 On their way back to Oakhurst, Dora and Vel take nightwatch, and Dora accosts Vel for flicking stones at Malcolm, who is twitching from nightmares. Later, she confides her unease of Vel with Malcolm, who reminds her that Vel saved his life in the citadel. While the party celebrates their successful mission in the Berle Tavern, Dora steps outside to practice doing magic for the first time since before the war. She successfully casts ''Find Familiar ''and creates a small owl, later named Bastille. Malcolm tells her that he's decided not to return to Oakhurst as planned but rather keep moving onto Saltmarsh. Dora agrees to go with them. Session 5 The morning after spending the night in the Empty Net, Dora remains quiet as Malcolm and Emmett talk about their childhoods, and admit to not being close with their families, but does announce that she's named her familiar Bastille, meaning "prison" in Elvish. Later aboard the False Foil, Dora and Emmet discuss their previous jobs, Dora as a scout and Emmett as a bounty hunter. She learns that Emmett was falsely imprisoned for murder, and sympathizes with his experience. The two go fishing together, and reel in an impressive catch. In the Eadro Reef, Dora is suspicious of the mermaid Vel wants to help, but does not reign her back, instead sending down Bastille, in the form of an octopus, to keep her eye on them. When the mermaid threatens Vel, Dora alerts the party on the boat, and dives in after her, not waiting for a rope to be tied around her. Bastille is lost in the battle, which causes Dora to flip off the giant octopus attacking them. Session 6 On the way back to Saltmarsh, the False Foil is attacked by sahuagin. Dora leaps off the upper deck, over Malcolm, and slices one down. A shark bite doesn't deter her, but a harpoon to the thigh cuts pretty deep. The fight wages on with Dora giving and sustaining heavy damage. When the Dawnspeaker kills a sahuagin in front of her, she salutes it. She and the rest of the party, are knocked unconscious by Xandri. That night, Dora bunks with Vel at the Snapping Line, and instantly regrets it when Vel gets herself accidentally blinded by Fraternus, a travelling wizard also staying there. Vel makes it known to Fraternus that Dora knows magic. Dora downplays this; she knows very simple spells, and that her mother was the one who studied. Fraternus takes an interest in her, and offers to tutor her. Malcolm and Emmett note the opportunity for her, though she questions how serious the offer was. As encouragement, Malcolm gives her 3 spell scrolls from the citadel. She accepts the offer later that day. Session 7 While the party is not allowed access to the Wicker Goat, the party relents when he notices that Malcolm and Dora are former soldiers. Accepting the job at the mine, means that Dora must delay her tutoring with Fraternus. He has to leave town after the festival, but gives Dora a Scroll of Sending to stay in contact with him. At the temple of Procan, Dora does a good enough job making bread for the festival that one of her loaves contains the sought after egg signifying the year's bless from Atroa. That night, Dora begins writing a letter, but gives up, and heads to bed. Session 8 On the way to the Shafted Mines, Dora passes time by watching through Bastille's eyes as he flies, and trying to get more information from Vel about the smuggling job she wants to do. Later, while Malcolm presses Kayle for why he was disguised as a dwarf, Dora gives Bastille to Vel to occupy her thoughts when she believes Kayle wants to kill her and Vitaelius. In the Mines, Dora bonds with McKoye with demolitionist, over their damaged ears. Later, Dora's memory of the past 24 hours is erased, and she forgets arriving at the Mines, and meeting Kayle. Her poetry book becomes a resource for the memory loss, as Malcolm writes everything that happened in the past day in there. When the topic of Malcolm's sex life arises, Dora vouches for him, knowing explicitly specifically that he has had sex at least once. Dora enters the cavern first, becoming trapped there, when the tunnel appears to disappear behind her. She panics and begins to attack the cavern wall with her sword. She is eventually pulled back by pulling on a rope tied around the amnesiac Kayle. Going in again, Dora's memory is lost for a second time, this time hanging onto the hands of Malcolm and Kayle. Eventually, Malcolm gets pulled elsewhere, and Dora and Kayle end up back in the tunnel. From there, they watch as Malcolm, Vel, and Emmett disappear further into the mines through a portal. Session 9 Session 10 Session 11 Session 12 Session 13 Session 14 Session 15 Session 16 Session 17 Relationships Malcolm Cullen Malcolm and Dora are best friends who served in the Aldmarsh-Bywald war together; Dora as a member of reconnaissance team, the Nightingale Brigade, and Malcolm as a medic, and later in the Nightingale Brigade. Malcolm and Dora would reunite after the war, and join the adventuring party with Emmett and Velaeria. Dora regards Malcolm as a moral guide, and trusts him implicitly. Velaeria Westbrooke Upon first meeting Velaeria, Dora mistook her for a child. In the follow days, Dora came to view Vel's chaotic energy as dangerous and stressful. Although initially off put by her, Dora begins to trust Vel after she heals Malcolm from unconsciousness in the Twilight Grove. After Vel becomes the captain of the Siren's Call, Dora falls back into the comfort of having a rank and role. Dora encourages Vel in her new leadership position. The two have moved forward in building a genuine friendship. Emmett Stormsworn Emmett and Dora frequently have watch together. In the early hours of the Saltmarsh festival, Dora and Emmett both succeed in a game of high striker, and win stuffed animal fish. After Dora's death in Session 16, Emmett is the first person to pull her aside and talk to her. Emmett shared that he has also brushed with death, but decided not to tell her the whole story. Even so, the gesture meant a lot to Dora. Sir Kayle Sir Kayle defies the adage that you never get a second chance to make a first impression; due to her multiple bouts of memory loss, Dora and Kayle met for the first time several times. Currently, Dora finds Kayle confusing and headstrong and his impulsiveness does not always make sense to her. She remains wary of him, because she knows of Malcolm's distrust for him. Kayle and Dora briefly bonded in Session 8 over getting stranded in the Shafted Mine together, and over having swords that return to them when thrown. Character Information Notable Inventory * Shatterspike * Eek's Tome of Sonnets; partially translated from Goblin * Spell Scrolls; ''Scorching Ray, Melf's Acid Arrow, Entangle, Sending (to Fraternus), Light Abilities Quotations Trivia * During session one, Dora mentions taking up axe throwing as a hobby * At 127, Dora is the oldest member of the party